


That this is free love

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Not all families are loving.





	That this is free love

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for Prompt 11](https://sirius-black.livejournal.com/304266.html?thread=1079946#t1079946)  
>  **Warnings/Content:** Implications of Cruciatus Curse use against children, implied homophobia  
>  **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm only playing with them.  
>  **A/N:** Hope you enjoy this ficlet, prompter!

_Toujours Pur._

* * *

The noble family of Black is poison, the deadliest one of them all. They hide behind their pureblood status and a family line that goes back centuries, but the truth is they bring nothing but chaos and misery wherever they go. Upholding the family traditions is more important than the happiness of a single family member.

For Sirius it became clear the moment he started to think with his own brains. He was always too loud, too brass, too… _different_ of what a member of the noble family of Black should be like. They tried to fit him into a mould he couldn't fit no matter how hard they tried.

His mother Walburga hated him the most. How could a mother hate her own child so much she would rather subject him to the countless Cruciatus curses than accept him the way he was? A mother like Walburga Black, a pure-blooded witch with such a fanatic views that she could see no other way of being, of living. If you weren't a pure-blooded Slytherin you were nothing, nothing, even if you could trace your family lineage back to Merlin himself. As long as you upheld the noble family line of Black you were good, even if it meant you had to marry your second cousin to do so.

No wonder everyone was crazy, crazy, crazy.

Sirius refused to yield under the pressure his whole family was putting him under. He wouldn't, couldn't change. This is who he is, what he has always been and will always be. Nothing would ever change, not even his family throwing him out. Sometimes Sirius wished his family would do exactly that: throw him out and burn his name off the family tree. Then he would never have to deal with them again. Sirius had tried, oh he had tried to make it happen, but so far nothing had helped.

Sirius had convinced the Sorting Hat to Sort him into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin just to show his family how different he really was from all of them. That hadn't helped, not quite yet. There just had been more curses and hexes subjected to Sirius's person, all designed to make him a good pure-blooded Slytherin boy who hated Muggles and Muggle-borns with passion. But no, that was not Sirius.

All the rebelling, all the distancing himself from his family, and still they tried to change Sirius to something he was not.

Until Sirius turned 16. That was the summer, yes, when his _loving_ family found out that on top of being a bloody Gryffindor he was also gay. Horrible. Unheard of. Unnatural. How could Sirius continue the line of the noble family of Black with another man? Nonsense, Walburga said, and made sure Sirius was beaten to pulp. No son of hers would be gay, never. The best way to make those stupid notions to go away was to marry Sirius to some nice, pure-blooded girl, preferably as soon as possible. It didn't matter Sirius was only sixteen – Walburga's own father Pollux had been only 13 when she was born. Age was just a number, and age didn't really matter in this case. The only thing that mattered was that the noble family of Black would stay as noble and pure-blooded as it had always been.

The moment Sirius heard of his mother's ghastly plan he ran, ran away as fast he could. No more. Never. Good riddance to the noble family of Black. He would never, ever go back to 12 Grimmauld Place for as long as he lived.


End file.
